Noah Kugel
Noah Kugel (ノアのクーゲル, Noa no Kūgeru) is a legendary sniper and sharp shooter feared and hated across Earth Land, widely considered the single-most greatest gunman to ever walk the earth. After retiring from his career as a hired assassin and hit man, Noah was recruited by Aion Rebellion, willingly choosing to join an armed group looking for powerful wizards to join their armed cause. With his prowess in battle easily being the highest that has ever been witnessed, he was recruited, along with being bestowed a position in the Royal Honor Guard '(王室の名誉のガード, ''Ōshitsu no Meiyo no Gādo), a position of power that has him guard the leader of the rebellion himself, Ansem Zephos. However, with his power and skill being unparalleled in even for someone of his caliber, Noah was bestowed the honorary position of leader and head chief of the royal honor guard, dubbed by Ansem as being '''The Emperor's Eyes (皇帝の目, Kōtei no me) for his remarkable ocular abilities and visage that ensures nothing escapes his gaze or threatens his emperor's life. As the head of the royal guard, Noah's particular task is to destroy and kill, tasked with the more violent oriented tasks given to him by Ansem. With his magic and precision behind the barrel of a gun, Noah earned himself the title of The God Eye Sniper '(神の目の狙撃, ''Kami no Me no Sogeki; lit. "Cursed Sniper of the End"), as well as being given a special magic art unique exclusively to him, named simply as '''Yahweh (ヤハウェ, Yahau~e; lit. Hebrew name for God; lit. "Visage of the Lost World Gods"). Noah is also the brother to Bambietta Kugel and Shinji Kugel, his younger sister and brother, with Bambietta also being member of the Royal Honor Guard alongside him; even though she doesn't require it, Noah is often looking after her and his brother, ensuring nothing happens to them. Appearance Noah is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. Underneath a long white cloak, he wears white gloves embroided with a winged X; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a light brown, furred pauldron on his right shoulder; light brown pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes. He wears a light brown, furred bicorn on his head with a small Aion Rebellion emblem on either side. Personality Noah is an incredibly cold wizard and experienced killer with countless years of experience under his belt, incapable of being unnerved despite the situation or gruesome nature of the it; a calm and calculating individual, Noah isn't someone most would want to meet in the middle of battle, he displays absolutely no sense of sympathy or apathy for his opponents, regardless of who they are, eliminating anything that stands in his way if ordered to do so. History Equipment Gun Achse Null X (軸ゼロX, Jiku Zero X; lit. German for "'' Axis Zero X"): Noah's favored weapon is a custom fitted firearm in the form of a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak. Its forestock is mostly covered in light brown fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilize the rifle against Lille's shoulder and torso. If part of the forestock is cut off or destroyed by an enemy attack, Lille can reform it with the appearance of black metal instead of light brown fur. Much like a gun, his sniper rifle is a man-portable, high precision, shoulder-fired rifle, designed to ensure more accurate shooting at longer ranges than other small arms. A typical sniper rifle is built for high levels of accuracy, fitted with a telescopic sight and chambered for a military centerfire cartridge, however, with his ocular prowess, Noah has no need of any type of scope of sight enhancements or a spotter to find his targets, simply using his right eye to do everything. * '''Extalia Ausrottung' (内線李絶滅, Naisen Zetsumetsu; lit. German for "Eradicating Axis Barrel"): Medallion Magic and Abilities Physical Ways of Combat Gunman Maximum Zenith Sharp Shooter: = Sogeki Dangan āto = Sogeki Dangan āto (狙撃弾丸アート; lit. Japanese for "Sniper Bullet Art") Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immeasurable Speed: Godly Eyesight: Magical Prowess Ways of Combat Yahweh = Incantation = English= Name of God, uttered in sancrosant honor... A solemn vow, made between master and servant... Immortal voice, heeded by the follower of faith... Divinity spoken. What is lost is now found... '' ''Sacred words be blessed... Oath of the lost God complete... Awaken and rebuke. Speak thy name! Yahweh... |-| Kanji= 神の名、神聖名誉で発声されました マスターとサーバントの間に作られた厳粛な誓い、 信仰のフォロワーによって留意不滅の声、 神性は話さ 何が失われているが、今発見されました 聖なる言葉は祝福されます 失われた神の完全なの誓い 目覚めると叱責 あなたの名前を話します！ ヤハウェ... |-| Romaji= Kami no mei, shinsei meiyode hassei sa remashita Masutā to sābanto no ma ni tsukura reta genshukuna chikai Shinkō no forowā ni yotte ryūi fumetsu no koe Shinsei ga hanasa Nani ga ushinawa rete iruga, ima hakken sa remashita Seinaru kotoba wa shukufuku sa remasu Ushinawareta-shin no kanzen'na no chikai Mezameru to shisseki Anata no namae o hanashimasu! Yahau~e... = Description = Yahweh (ヤハウェ, Yahau~e; lit. Hebrew name for God; lit. "Visage of the Lost World Gods") is an uncategorized magic art created by Ansem for Noah's exclusive use, awakened by his True Potential Unlock (真の潜在的なロックを解除, Shin no Senzai-Tekina Rokku o Kaijo) ability. Able to unlock the hidden potential of others through the use of his Emperor's Millennium, able to push a person's body to the highest possible degree, unlock their hidden strength and abilities within themselves and amplify it, gaining an incredible level of untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will able to draw out the hidden capabilities they themselves are unable to awaken. Able to bypass all limitations a body possesses and break each limiter placed unto others at will, increasing the offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities to their fullest extent. This ability is not only limited to physically oriented abilities, but mentally as well, he can elevate an individual's natural consciousness to a higher plane of existence, a feat achieved through years of meditation, all for the sake of allowing them to reach a higher level of enlightenment. With this, they become self-conscious of the exact limits they possesses, awakening and developing the hidden potential that lies dormant within themselves. unlocking previously nonexistent abilities from not only himself, but others as well. The entire process can is able to give birth to an enormous variety of abilities, always different yet always fitting, blooming and evolving alongside their users. With his level of experience, he can not only learn new abilities, but even push them beyond their limits by creating new and more advanced ways to use them, improving their capabilities to unprecedented heights of power and efficiency. This is most commonly seen in his use of magic, more specifically in his Emperor's Millennium, able to alter his abilities and ethernano alteration rate, any ability or power that can be perfected and amplified way beyond its normal limits. With the limits completely and utterly broken, a wizard affected by Ansem's ability is able to overcome his/her personal weaknesses that weaken them in most regards, becoming either more resistant or completely immune to said weaknesses, even able to destroy them with a single wave of his magic. With Ansem's aid, he can help others transcend the limitations of their power, this is accomplished by him placing his hand unto the head of the wizard that wishes to waken their true power, using his vast power to draw out the innate prowess that sleeps within the deepest recesses of their soul, laying dormant. In Noah's case, this ability manifests itself in the form of an ascended ocular ability that is completely his own, giving him the ability to warp and manipulate the use of magic inside other magic beings, as well as alter the foundation of space around him to any extent he desires. The origin of the name was inspired by the Caananite national god of the Iron Age kingdoms of Israel (Samaria) and Judah, with the name meaning "as too sacred to be spoken," ''reflecting the sanctity of the name that must spoken in order to activate this ability. Unlike other magic arts, Noah must recite a special incantation before activating it, as well as uttering a certain "name" upon completion, only then can he call upon the power of this magic art. Interms as to what he can exactly do with this magic art is * '''Rule of El' (エルのルール, Eru no Rūru; lit. "Law of the God King's Sovereignty"): Space Magic Noah is an unequaled user of Space Magic, having completely mastered every possible method of application and use in any situation present, there exists no other wizard in Earth Land who could match his level of skill. Space Magic is the ability to manipulate space, which can allow him to transport himself to wherever he so desires, tearing holes and rips through the very fabric of space in order to access alternate dimensions, teleport himself or others, attack from far away locations, gain entrance to previously inaccessible areas, etc. This Magic is also used in conjunction for summoning concrete material or extraterrestrial beings to their stead, such as being able to conjure up armor and weapons or allow Celestial Spirits access to the human world, however, with the level of control Noah can apply, he can just as easily banish any foreign object back to the dimensional space from whence they came. He can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of his choosing, including an entire area and whatever is inside of that area, from people, objects, materials, etc. He is are able to trap people or objects in space and push that space in any direction he desires, throwing them away or create wormholes in order to store them inside, as well as causing other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Normally, space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exist in, Noah can manipulate both the physical and magical properties of spells and attacks when near his range, which is considerably vast. The theory behind spatial movement is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport, moving faster than light-speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. With this skill, Noah can manipulate distance; and how far apart objects are between said space. If need be, he can manipulate how far objects are from each other, regardless of what the objects are between or around them. An example of this would be to make two objects touch each other from different sides of the room, without having to move them; this could potentially allow Noah to bypass in-between obstacles, skipping and completely avoiding anything standing between him and where he wants to go. He can also apply this to any surrounding structures, such as making a hallway potentially never ending, or reducing a gigantic room into a cramped space. He's been known to open holes in between space, connecting two non adjacent locations together through interconnecting spaces. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space, effectively creating a tear capable of opening a black hole or a worm hole. When Noah applies true effort when using Space Magic, he can negate the laws of reality and make everything appear backwards or inverted, confusing the target and throwing them off balance. Noah can even launch attacks that are coming from a reversed direction so that the enemy cannot see them coming or cannot defend because everything is reversed. Much like Requip, he can store items, beings, and equipment into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. The number of things he can store in his personal dimension is roughly infinite. This technique can be used offensively too, simply reach behind and dragging anything he wants into a portal he can create. What truly makes his mastery so great is his ability to pick pocket the pocket dimensions belonging to other wizards, often time stealing all of their weapons and equipment. One of his greatest talents however is the capacity to use preexisting doors, gates, or any other structure used to open and close off an entrance, and use it to go anywhere in the world, as long there is a door which he can use to exit. The inside of the door may look like a portal or the actual destination (such as the oval office in the user's closet). In order to combat wizards or other beings that teleport or use Space Magic as well, Noah can turn their gateways off or on. Once he opens a portal, anyone can enter it, he has complete control on who can or can't enter. Advanced techniques he is known to be able to use is the ability to change/shift the contents, objects, placements, orientations, space and even the entirety of any/all chambers/rooms, depending on how, when, where and why its entered. Such as entering a room that's a normal bedroom one minute, but then after coming back into it a few seconds later it now leads to a full sized gym. Almost any aspect of the room can be changed depending on what room Noah wishes it to lead. From teleporting, transferring matter (beings/objects, including himself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them, Noah is capable of incredible feats that make him one-of-a-kind. He achieves this by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping space, or by disrupting the stability of reality, in which the Noah can teleport by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like a simple form for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. His power can even open portals through space that can exist outside the ordinary boundaries of time, traveling to a place where the flow of time is non-existent. In order to defend himself from attackers while on the offensive, Noah can send parts of his body in order to shift his physical form through space, out of the third dimension and into a separate dimensional void (sometimes known as the eleventh dimension, but other dimensions are also possible), which leads him to occupy the physical space without a physical form. This allows him to communicate and interact with physical objects but also pass through them at will, or even become imperceptible to physical beings, easily able to evade and pass through spells and objects at will, making him an impossible target to hit. Capable of manipulating, warping, and producing a special spatial field (a field that warps away anything within), Noah is able to separating himself from the physical matter of space but at the same time still occupying it in an incorporeal form by seamlessly warping any body parts that overlaps with a solid object into a dimensional void. With this, Noah's ability to phase through space and matter without disrupting or damaging it is enhanced tremendously, going so far as to choose whether or not he can choose to allow physical contact to be established with him and his attacks. In essence, this power is him distorting the space around his personal form to transfer parts of his body through the space-time continuum, which in effect hides his physical form safely in the dimensional void, while leaving his incorporeal form in the third dimension as an intangible hologram or afterimage of sorts. Noah also has a certain amount of control over space, being able to distort and generate space to create the force-field. By becoming a full-formed spatial being'','' he can actually become pure spatial energy, without anything truly left from his physical form. With the manipulation of space performed on his body, he can rearrange the the shape and form of the space that constitution his body and very being, from erasing any damage done to him via enemy action (cuts, stabs, gun holes, lost limbs, etc.), to bypassing through most attacks that target specific aspects of his physical body such as spells and magic arts that deal in altering or manipulating his body's composition. This ability in contrast can be inverted outward toward the environment in the form of spatial manipulation in the space surrounding a specific target, turning it into a warp field that collapses all the matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional pocket, instantly teleporting the target to another location of Noah's choosing. The exiting warp points can also appear within solid matter, allowing him to teleport objects into another object and vice versa. As one of the most powerful users in possession of Space Magic, he can have these warps link through space, and even alternate dimensions existing outside Earth Land, allowing him to travel anywhere he desires, such as other pocket dimensions, locations found outside this dimension (Celestial Spirit World), etc. Since the warp leads to a dimensional void, he can also have the targeted objects sent to the void instead of ejecting them back out at another location, completely destroying them without so much as leaving a trace to mark their existence. It can also throw the warped objects as projectiles, creating the spatial distortions upon the warp to striking his intended targets. When utilizing it to an even greater extent, Time Magic Eye Magic Eye Magic (目魔法, Me Mahou) is a form of magic that utilizes one's eyes as the catalyst in order to produce a variety of effects. It is usually used as a supplementary or secondary magic to aid the user with their primary magic or give them an added ability. There are many forms of Eye Magic that all have specific uses to aid the caster in various pursuits. The basic principle behind all forms of Eye Magic is harnessing Ethernano in one's eyes to aid them in casting. Although this magic is easy to learn it can be incredibly powerful if used correctly. Eye Magic is a very versatile magic with several subtypes all with unique purposes that allow casters to do a plethora of things which makes this magic one of the most widespread. Noah's use of this magic art is widely considered to exist on a level of skill and proficiency that doesn't appear when used by other wizards, capable of feats that can dwarf the most users, existing on a level of mastery that is all his own. Normally, Eye Magic only manifests itself when one dominates a specific type of style belonging to this genre of magic, such as in the form of Heaven's Eye, giving the user the ability to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. To Noah, his eye Magic can naturally manifest many of these abilities without bothering to learn them, producing these effects by simple force of will being exerted into his magical eye. A common ability at his disposal is the use of clairvoyance to literally see into the future, able to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen ahead of time. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting, giving Noah the proper sequence and direction in which a situation is heading and how it will occur. These visions assist him in possible courses of action to take in the middle of battle by seeing several steps ahead. His left eye in particular is in no way ordinary or normal, even by magic standards, his left eye is classified as to possessing the powers and abilities akin to those found in an Ancient Spell ( , Enshento Superu lit. Magic from Ancient Times); as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times, falling under the category of Lost Magic, a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. And Black Arts, a Caster-Type Magic fighting style that are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life, said that a wizard using the Black Arts can bring forth calamity. The Black Arts create and feed off of primal emotions of the caster such as revenge, hate, greed, and fear. In the process, it makes those it affects experience and exhibit these feelings while constantly making those feelings stronger, eventually leading to the affected becoming an immortal. In order to keep the magic sealed inside, Noah has in place a five-star magic seal places on his left eye, keeping it sealed shut, disabling his use of said eye unless certain conditions are met to lift the seal. Rarely does he ever actually use his Eye Magic, only using it's baser abilities to trigger certain effects while in it's sealed form, normally activated from his right eye, such as enabling him to perceive the flow of magic in an area, accurately able to locate Ley Lines ((龍脈 (レイラインス), Rei Rainsu) through simple eye vision and identify those who can use magic by tracking down the ethernano they emit from their bodies, glowing like a Christmas tree in his eyes. Noah's eyes can see things that most other wizards coul never dream of, seeing a world in which everything is exposed under his vision, having everything laid bare for him to see for what it truly is. Able to perceive a variety of things, ranging from ordinary things like objects and people, to more convulted sources of visual information unknown to most. Able to see the energies that binds the Earth Land together, allowing him to perceive destiny/causality of action, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some, Noah is able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. The ability to perceive energy emanated by spirits (within bodies or dissociated) enables him to detect the presence of living creatures, to see if a subject is alive (or possessed) and the like.This skill of his reflects in his ability to detect the auras of living things and to read the content of the aura; this ability allows him to discern the level of a subject’s emotions (and emotional instability), intentions, if someone is possessed, how strong they are and the presence of empathic links (as well as being able to identify subjects by their auras). the perception of death-force released by the dead, undead and spirits of the deceased; it can also be used to detect the presence of the dying, the dead or undead and their nature; also allows him to perceive the condition of subject (how close to death, etc.). When used with his Space Magic, he can sense the energy that constitutes spatial portals and dimensional portals. With this ability, Noah can perceive the presence of spatial or dimensional warps, the conditions within the spatial warp, whether or not access is allowed from both sides, as well as where the warp leads to in order to discern the situation and overall layout of where he's heading. Interestingly enough, with one eye sealed and the other fueled by his magic, Noah is immune to the effects of Illusion Magic as well as other type of sensory manipulation magic like Maguilty Sense. The ability to perceive illusory energy is what causes one to become ensnared by an illusion generated by magic, with both eyes (especially his left) emitting a counter force to this energy, Noah thus cannot be fooled. This could be used to discern if someone is deluded (or having hallucinations), etc. The perception of magical or supernatural energy (usually by its type and intensity) is another factor in which he can observe through physical sight; can be used to detect sources of it as well (like magic items and supernatural entities/creatures) and sometimes even what the magic is used for and for what end. Aside from seeing supernatural forces, his natural skills are heightened beyond human peak capacity, * Bösen Königs Auge (邪悪な王の目, Jaakuna ō no Me: lit. German for "Eye of the Evil King"): A unique ocular magic art created from using his unique eye, Bösen Königs Auge is an uncategorized form of Eye Magic he created in order to give his eye a formal way to exert it's power and influence outward, giving him power over whatever he sees with it; with dominion over everything that falls under his gaze, Noah can control specific aspects and characteristics of any object or person he glances over, manipulating the ethernano and bodily functions belonging to said person against their will. It is often defined as "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever he sees," robbing people of their right to govern that which belongs to them, hence the name "evil king". When it is initiated, Noah fixes the gaze of his eye on specific target(s), giving him complete dominion over them to whatever extent he wishes, from making them mindless slaves to giving them some sense of willpower to consciously know what is going on. The pupil of his eye itself glows an incredibly bright light when doing so, done so in a similar fashion to the way light falls from the sky in a holly way, emitting vast levels of magic energy. When Noah takes control of an object, the object in question will bear the symbol of his left eye, which is a large "X" with circular patterns surrounding it appearing in the victims eyes or an enemy's spell, giving him full control over the object. While activated, a magic circle is emblazoned around his eye, resembling a halo of sorts floating across of his pupils. Once something has been captured by his gaze, there is no physical or magical way in which the target can break free from his control, just as God rules heaven and a king rules a kingdom, his control is absolute, requiring an outside interference in order to break his hold over his target. When diverting his gaze to magic spells, Noah can control every detail in regards to it's shape, form, and magic composition, choosing to either destroy it, redirect it's trajectory or simply outright stopping it right in it's track, suspending it in the air. When aimed at a living person, Noah can bend their will to his every whim, exerting his own control by robbing them of their self-control; from breaking bones, committing self-inflicted wounds, or have them fight on his behalf. An object under his control is branded as "his" property, meaning that if he uses this technique on a Celestial Spirit, the caster is unable to close the gate unless Noah wishes it so, this also includes enemy spells that involve creating inanimate objects that act on their own. Additional abilities belonging to Bösen Königs Auge can be found outside it's simple ability to control other beings, possessing such a large variety of possible applications that lengthens his eyes reach and overall combat prowess in battle; :* Blinde Augen (盲目の目, Mōmoku no Me; lit. "German for "Blind Man's Eyes"): With this ability, Noah can transfer his eyes influence to another beings eyes and ability to percieve things thrugh sight, giving him complete control over the vision of himself and others. He can enhance, reduce or remove them temporarily or permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, cause his target to see things that aren't there or prevent them from seeing things that are, cause/remove sensory ailments, etc. The reason it's called "blnd man" is becuase this technique has the power to negate and forcibly shut down other types of Eye Magic that are being aimed at him or those he deems as allies; able to link his vision with an other wizard's ocular spells and infect them them moment they look at him or cast their spell toward him, Noah can turn their powers agianst them, making their eyes his own Guns Magic Take Over Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation) is an Caster-Type Transformation Magic that allows Noah to essentially, "take over" the power (or the body) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase his power, strength, and speed to incredible levels, sometimes even adding a new skill, such as flying or breathing underwater, to his massive roster of abilities. Unlike most wizards, Noah fully retains his instincts and mind into the role of the beast he transforms into, effectively healing and regenerating his strength and stamina. Noah's choice of Take Over is unlike anything any other wizard has in the world, as a type of person who only uses something by the sum of their parts he has used this spell to take over only one creature, considered the most powerful and mythical of creature this world has to other, adding it to the roster of creatures he's used Take Over on. In any case, when unleashing the mighty Take Over, the user brings the eternano particles that are all that remained of the assimilated beast out and superimposes them over their body, solidifying them with magical manipulation and tuning their Magic Origin with the remnants of the monster, thus bringing their form into existence once more, albeit under the user's control, as they wear it as an "armour" of sorts; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. Generally, Take Over drastically bolsters the power, strength, and speed of the magician who becomes a monster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class magicians knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. Take Over can be manifested in the user summoning just the limbs of the monster over their own, or a full body transformation. Take Over is so devastating because it allows the user to take upon a form that they imagine- or rather, if they imagine themselves as a 'superior being', with the right Take Over, they can achieve their wildest dreams- such is the concept of an alt form. However, Take Over has a big weakness- some monsters are just incapable of being assimilated, such as dragonkind, as their unique physiology results in them being unaffected by mimicking or assimilation types of magic. In addition, Take Over can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. * Full-Body Take over: By completely immersing his entire being and mind into the beast of his choosing, Noah can change his powers and appearance in accordance to the being he is trying to summon. Once done, he has his entire body become the beast, gaining access to all of it's special abilities and unique magical applications, with him having conscious control over his new body. Noah's choice of creatures that he uses for his take over is not ordinary, existing outside of the very fabric of nature, it is a mythological creatures of legend, using Take Over magic on them in order for him to use all of it's abilities. They are dubbed as the Mythological Take Over (神話引き継ぎます, Shinwa hikitsugimasu), consisting of beasts and creatures that do not belong to any race or ordinary group of creatures that exist in Earth Land, possessing an existence equivalent to that of mythological creatures, each with a danger level equivalent to that of an SSS-Class quest. A single Take Over of this caliber has the power to decimate entire cities, if not countries. |-| Stage 1= Take Over: Abomination Soul (買収：醜態魂, Baishū: Shūtai Tamashī): Long ago, Noah managed to hunt down and Take Over a primordial monster said to have origins with the lost age of Earth Land's history, possessing roots that can be traced back to Leviathans; ancient, primordial monsters, as well as God's very first beasts. Thus, they predated angels, humans, and the soul itself. The creature in question, although not having any formal name, it was dubbed by Noah as the Gottes Gräuel (神の醜態, Kami no Shūtai; lit. German for "God's Abomination") for it's horrendous appearance and frightening noises it emits akin to a writhing animal. In terms of appearance, this Take Over appears something straight out of a nightmare, having a fair-skinned head with slicked-back hair similar to that of a human, but with the eyes, nose, and beak of an owl. Around it's head is a crooked, misshapen halo used by Angels with spikes around it, with an elongated neck, resembling the body of a snake with fur on its back. In addition, it has legs that extend dramatically in horizontal length, giving it the appearance of a centaur, and eyelids that open and close horizontally instead of vertically. It can also manipulate the size and shape of it's head at will, as well as move it's eyes around to any location on it's head. Noah encountered this creature several years ago in his youth during his mission in the country of , spending several days fighting and surviving it's assault, until ultimately beating it into submission, utilizing Take Over, releasing his ethernano particles inside it's body in order to assimilated this angelic creature and imposes his will over it's body and soul, solidifying his position as the dominant force manipulating the power and magic it has; by tuning his Magic Origin with the remnants of the creature, Noah can maintain this creature's magic and his own abilities under his own control. Naturally, this Take Over drastically bolsters his overall destructive and magical power, physical strength, and natural speed to move and function in battle, using the combination of human-like characteristics mixed in with monster-like functions, with the power and magic power belonging to Angels as well as their physiology, receiving an enormous boost of power in all possible aspects that belong to him; producing deformed angelic wings enabling flight, accessing an Angel's special form of Light Magic that is said to be able to shine away the sin or mortal men and punishe the wicked upon striking those the Angel deems as evil with absolute force without any equal to stop it. The powers and abilities he has in this form are completely and utterly unnatural, even by magic standards, the way he can exert his magic is more "divine" than mortally bound to what humans can use, focusing on applying his massive magic volume to change certain aspects of a situation and the surrounding environment in whatever way he wishes. Even though this is considered an ordinary Take Over, the creature in question that he used it on is tremendously powerful, existing on a mythological level akin to that of a God, elevating it to possessing a power level capable of rivaling that of God Soul (神族(ゴッド・ソウル), Goddo Sōru lit. Divine Being), a form of Take Over which enables the user to take upon the form of a God, a race of extremely rare and variable beings who exist in both Earth Land and Edolas and utilize their powers as if they were the user's own. Said to be the "Strongest Take Over Spell" (最強の接収, Saikyō no Sesshū), primarily due to it allowing a wizard to relinquish and, presumably like its kin Take Overs, absorb the God species, subsequently taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. These forms allow the user to completely change their appearances into that of the gods themselves giving them control of their bodies and of their abilities. In Noah's case, it manifests itself in reverse, instead of *[[Wikipedia:Seven trumpets|'Seven Trumpets of Revelation']] (啓示の七つのラッパ, Keiji no Nanatsu no Rappa; lit. "God's Seven Holy Utterances"): By much like his power to transform his every word and voice into a weapon of unimaginably cataclysmic calamity of untold disaster, this particular spell dwarfs all of his other attacks by an infinitely immeasurable degree, |-| Stage 2= Special Abilities Trivia Category:Aion Rebellion Category:Male Category:Males Category:Gun User Category:Guns Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Neutral Category:Wizard Category:Eye Magic User